In various semiconductor manufacturing processes, semiconductor wafers are separated into individual or singulated integrated circuit chips. Wafer or chip separation processes can occur in kerf regions. The kerf regions may contain various auxiliary structures, such as, for example, process control monitor (PCM) structures, lithographic structures, alignment structures, metal pads, contacts, etc. Separating a semiconductor wafer along the kerf regions having auxiliary structures can cause undesirable effects such as sidewall chipping, dicing tool abrasive wear, etc. Therefore methods for enabling chip separation without the aforementioned negative consequences may be desirable.